A New Page Of Our Lives
by TossItUp
Summary: The world is informed that Zachary Goode dead, but in reality he's forced leave the past behind and live a new life under the name of George Winters. But he's not the only one with lies and surprises under the sleeve; let's not forget about Cameron Morgan, too. She too can pull out a new life, only in a much different way. Read as the two of them take on a new page of their lives.
1. Chapter One: Zach Is Killed

_Disclaimer: Never owned Gallagher Girls, never will._

* * *

"I'm sorry, Zach. There is no other option." Rachel Morgan said softly to the boy seated across her. Of all the bad news she had the responsibility to deliver, this was the one that made her heart ached most.

"I understand." Zach replied with a nod, and just like that Rachel Morgan was off and away making phone calls to all over the world letting them know that Zachary Goode is dead. He sat there quietly, imagining how his friends would react when they are told the news. Jonas and Grant will probably be less dramatic than the girls' reactions, which he only assumed will be waterworks. At least he hoped they will. As weird as it sounds, a small part of Zach hoped that Cammie will shed more than a tear or two for him.

He wished it hadn't come down to this though, and it never would have if it only concerned his safety. He looked at his calloused hands, only twenty-four hours ago they had shot a man's heart, definitely killing him. Because of those hands, he was now a killer, or at least he labels himself as one, everyone else just tells him that he killed in order to protect himself and that he was innocent. He thought nothing of all those people who said it, the fact was he killed a man, which instantly makes him a killer. And now the boss of that killed man is chasing him down, that's why Rachel Morgan was now talking to numerous people explaining his sudden 'death'. The boss wouldn't appreciate the fact that he is one man down, and there's no doubt that he will make sure his friend is avenged at all costs. That is the reason why Zachary Goode is now dead, if he continued to live he will risk not only his life, but those around him, including Cameron Ann Morgan —and truth be told, he was mostly doing all of this for her.

"Zach? Zach, I'm going to call Cammie now, I'll put the phone on loudspeaker, is that okay?" Rachel pulled him back to reality. A sad smile was on her face, and Zach bet all the money in his bank account that she had been dreading this moment, and so did he but it must be done.

He nodded again, unable to think of an appropriate answer. He was still overwhelmed from all of it and his mind was trying so hard to play catch-up, but too many thing were coming at him.

Rachel then proceeded to dial Cammie's number, the phone was picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" A voice far too familiar to the both of them answered.

"Cammie."

"Oh, hey Mum! How's it going?" Cammie replied enthusiastically, and Zach knew she had every reason to do so; if he was right (which he always was) it had been two months since the two had seen each other. Cammie's career had sky-rocketed off as soon as she graduated from the Gallagher Girls Academy and everywhere she went missions were offered. Big or small, she accepted them all, thus the reason for the lack of communication.

"Not so great, honey. Tell me, where are you right now?"

Silence.

"I'm...I'm sitting on the couch. What's wrong Mum, is it about Aunt Abby? I heard she's been off to Egypt-wait, is Aunt Abby hurt? Is she...dead?" Zach felt like his heart were being squeezed dry as he heard her say the last three words. The amount of hurt and sadness in her voice...it was all too much and for the quickest moment Zach wanted to grab the phone and tell Cammie that everything was alright. But nothing was alright, so he kept still on his chair, gripping the arms of it as if his dear life depended on it.

"No, honey, it's not," her mother said softly and Zach heard a sigh of relief from the other side. Oh, how he wished she didn't do that. "It's someone else."

Silence, again.

"It's Zach, isn't it? Zach's...dead." Cammie's voice cracked and in less than a moment her heavy sobs were already echoing the room. Now Zach _really _did want to grab the phone, but Rachel must've known what he was thinking because she only sent him a dangerous look as if to say 'Don't you dare.'

"I'm so sorry, honey. Do you want me to tell you what happened?" Rachel asked softly.

Cammie stopped sobbing for a moment. "No. Don't. Not now."

"Okay. Do you need anyone? Is Bex there with you?"

"No. I don't want or need anyone. I want to be alone. Bye, Mum." And just like that, a still sobbing Cammie hung up on her mother.

"I cannot believe you just did that," was the first words out of Zach's mouth as soon as Rachel pressed the 'end' button.

"Me either. That was the second hardest thing I had to do, ever in my life," she replied. Her eyes wandered around the room, landing on anything but Zach's eyes. He saw her try her best, but it was futile, Zach could already see her eyes brimming with tears.

"What was the first?"

Her eyes met with his and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I had to tell her that Matthew was dead."

* * *

**I know it's really confusing right now, but I promise that everything will get clearer on the next chapter or so. For the time being...review, please? :)**


	2. Chapter Two: Cammie Is-WHAT!

_Disclaimer: Why else would I put it here? _

* * *

"Cammie, it's going to be okay." Rebecca Baxter crooned softly as she rubbed circles along her best friend's back. Despite saying the words themselves, she knew that the moments were anything but okay. She might be the best liar out of their group, but even her lies are far from convincing because they all knew how terrible the moment was.

"Yeah, Cam. You'll pull through this, you always do." Liz added from across where Bex and Cammie were sitting. Their whole team was here; Liz, Jonas, Grant and Bex. They were beside Cammie as soon as Rachel had informed them about Zach's death; they were all very much concerned about Cammie's reaction.

And to say that Cammie took the news badly was an understatement.

By the time they had reached the flat that Zach and her shared, she was curled up in a ball on the sofa with sobs wracking her body. This was all half an hour ago, and Cammie still had not stopped. She had brushed off their efforts of calming her down and just continued crying.

"Cammie, I know it hurts. We all do." Bex tried again, but just like the last time her efforts were futile. Of course her words were a lie, she didn't know what Cammie felt because Cammie loved Zach on a more extreme level than the rest of them did and this was the second time this has happened to her. Bex couldn't even begin imagining losing both Grant and her dad, yet the girl before her is now living that nightmare.

Cammie suddenly stopped, she removed hands away from her face. "But you don't understand, Bex. You really don't," she shook her heads and started crying again.

Bex opened her mouth to speak, but Liz got there first. "You're right," she said as she stood up from the other couch and walked over to Camme, "we don't understand. So why don't you tell us, Cammie? I've never seen you cry so much in your life; not even when Mr. Morgan died. Something's up, Cammie. I know you love Zach, but that's not the real reason is it?"

She shook her head and her crying immediately softened down.

"Tell us then, Cammie. All of us will listen." Liz pleaded as she knelt down in front of Cammie. The room was completely silent other than Cammie's soft cries.

When Cammie finally stopped crying, they all waited in baited breaths for her answer.

"Liz, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**The chapter is quite short, but I hope Cammie's revelation pays for it. Quick note: all the characters are twenty years old.**  
**Can I please get a review as well? :)**


	3. Chapter Three: Zach Meets Anne

_Disclaimer: Do ya really think Ms. Carter would something as terrible as this? Nope._

* * *

The house was nice, Zach concluded.

It had only been three hours since he first came in through its door, and yet he was already starting to like the place. The place had a very welcoming atmosphere, Zach couldn't exactly tell why; maybe it was the way the house was as least half a mile down to its nearest neighbours, the way it had this big fireplace in the lounge room, the comfortable couch or perhaps it was just generally the house itself. Zach told himself repeatedly though, that the welcoming atmosphere had absolutely nothing to do with Anne Edger, the girl who lives in said house. The way she smiled when he opened the door for him or how she was now cooking him dinner had really nothing to do with the way he felt about the house. Why? Because he still loves Cammie.

Cammie. Her name never fails to keep Zach's heart jump a beat, even now —cheesy as it might sound. He wondered if he will ever have the chance to see her again, probably not. And if she does, she'll probably end up hating him for his acts.

"George, George," Anne tapped his shoulder, making him jump. She let out a giggle, a giggle just like the ones Cammie would let out every time she found something funny or when she was just happy.

"Sorry," he started, "I was just thinking about...things."

"Don't we all?" She tilted her head to one side, a smile still on her face. "I just came to tell you that dinner's ready. I suggest you eat it before the others come home; they wolf down food like it's nothing."

Zach stood up and followed her into the kitchen where he found a plate of bacon waiting for him. He sent Anne a small but grateful smile before sitting down and tucking in.

"Sorry about the bacon. I didn't know that Ms. Morgan would send you here so soon, if I did I would've prepared something much better. Oh dear, this is embarrassing." Anne said as she sat from across Zach, face covered with her hands from embarrassment.

Zach, in all honesty, was more concerned about the fact that Anne knows Rachel Morgan than her embarrassment about the food. But politeness had to come first, it always does. "No, don't be sorry. The bacon is fine, really. Besides, who doesn't like bacon?"

Anne slowly removed her hands away from her face, a smile of relief appearing on her face and at that exact moment, Zach couldn't help but think of how much Anne looked like Cammie; the huge brown eyes, the long brown hair, the height and her overall appearance almost mirrored Cammie's. Almost.  
"Really? And you're right, who doesn't like bacon!" She said, her voice thick with enthusiasm.

"Yes, exactly," Zach nodded as he put down his fork and spoon. "Anne...how do you know about Ms. Morgan?"

"Oh. Her? She helped me get here. I was having a tough time with all the spy business -no, don't look surprised. Why else would we both know Ms. Morgan?" Anne explained as she saw the shocked look on Zach face when she mentioned the word 'spy'.

"As I was saying, I had a tough time two years ago because I was eighteen then. And we both know how most agencies preferred older people to do the jobs because they are apparently more experienced, trustworthy and reliable -a load of nonsense crap if you ask me. So, there I was sitting in line applying yet again for another job at the database centre when Rachel Morgan comes along walking past all of us. I remember instantly noticing here and I was so desperate that I grabbed her sleeve and asked for a few moments.

"At that moment, I thought she was going to say no, but she didn't. She let me have five minutes with her and after I finished explaining everything she brought me into the office and got me a job and a house. She's a very nice woman, Zach. Very very nice. I don't understand how someone like her deserved to lose her husband."

"I know." Zach whispered, the mood had suddenly turned so somber and he had no more appetite for his food. He pushed his bacon around on his plate for a few moments before Anne spoke again.

"But her daughter...I don't like her daughter."

"What? How can-I mean, why do you say so?" He asked, managing to change his words just in time. Another word and his cover would've been blown, and now that he knows Anne was a spy he had to take extra precaution.

"I work at the database, Zach. I know these things. I saw her position rocketing from a mere student to an instant spy sensation. But she doesn't deserve those missions, not a single one. Her parents worked hard for that, not her. I feel like she's a cheater, don't you think?"

"I don't know." Zach lied through gritted teeth. How can Anne judge Cammie like that? What did Anne know? She's never even been beside Cammie as she went through with her life. Zach knew damn well that Cammie deserved every single mission and praise she got.

He would've gladly told all of this to Anne, but he was in no position, nor will he ever be. So he has no choice but to bite his tongue down while his girlfriend is being insulted in front of him.

"No, of course you don't. But don't worry, I'll show you when you get to work tomorrow," she smiled and started opening her mouth again but was abruptly stopped when someone knocked on the door.

"Ooh, that's them! Ron and Robbie are here!" Anne exclaimed and quickly jumped out of her chair and ran to get the door.

* * *

**I know. What the hell is going on? Confusing? I promise I'll try to clarify everything by chapter 5. For the meantime...review, please? I love reading your reviews! They make my days! :)**


	4. Chapter Four: Cammie Talks To Grant

_Disclaimer: Four chapters into the story, and nope. I still have not evolved into an Ally Carter. :'(_

* * *

Cammie instantly bolted down to the bathroom in what would be considered record-breaking speed as she woke up with a weird but all too familiar sensation in her stomach. She only just managed to kneel down the toilet before remnants of last night's fancy dinner started coming out.

It was very much disgusting to her, and it is completely beyond her how she has managed to do this almost everyday for the last three weeks. Surely she now deserved some sort of medal for it.

But the baby _is _the medal, Cammie, her subconscious told her as she leaned on the wall, eyes closed and gathering strength to stand up. Her lack of sleep and negative thoughts were taking absolute advantage of her body. Zach's sudden death mostly contributed her weakness, but that was expected. What she didn't expect, though, was the stress that came with pregnancy. Wasn't it only three nights ago when she was craving popcorn merely for the smell of it? All she practically did was sniff the whole bag until she slept. Hell, she even laid the bag next to her and needless to say, that it made quite a mess when she woke up the next morning.

Using the wall to steady her, she slowly stood up and pressed the flush button before walking back to her room. However, before she could take another step, she heard the front door open, immediately making her frown.

"Cammie?" A masculine voice coming from the hallways voice was familiar, but in the state Cammie was in she could barely put a name on the voice.

"Cammie?" The person asked again, this time the voice sounded more worried and judging by the quick shuffling footsteps of the person, he was looking for her.

"I'm in here," she called out, walking out of the toilet and down to the hallway.

"Oh, thank God. For a moment there, I thought you were gone." The owner of the worried voice and shuffled footsteps turned out to be Grant. Bex's boyfriend. The worry that was clear on his face was suddenly placed with great relief.

"What are you doing here, Grant? Did Bex send you?"

"No. I...I actually came here on my own, I need to talk to you." Grant said with a smile, and really despite how tired Cammie was, who was she to deny him? So far he's been such a supportive friend.

"Alright," she nodded. "Can you please wait down the dinner table? I'll get change, first."

"Don't worry about it, Cammie. I'm just here to talk to you, nothing fancy needs to be done."

Cammie narrowed her eyes. "I just finished vomiting my guts out before you came in, so unless you want to be talking to some stinky breath lady, I'm going to go get changed," she said, before spinning around and going into the room.

"And toothbrush, Cammie. Don't forget to toothbrush!" She heard Grant call out, before laughing to himself.

Cammie only shook her head as she headed to the bathroom sink and started tooth brushing her way to fresh breath. She then proceeded to opening the closet, half of which was still occupied by Zach's clothes; she couldn't bring herself to throwing them away, to her the act would be like throwing Zach himself away, and she couldn't even begin to imagine how that would feel. Besides, the clothes had still had Zach's very distinct smell to it that always reminded her of him.

Feeling the tears coming, she quickly nabbed off the first sweatpants and top she could get her hands on and walked out of the closet. Not wanting to keep Grant waiting any longer she hastily changed her clothes from a nightgown-pajama combination (don't blame her, she's pregnant!) to grey sweatpants and a slightly baggy black tank top. Tying her hair into a ponytail, she looked at the mirror one last time before heading down the kitchen.

"So," she started as she sat down on the chair directly across from Grant, "what do you want, Grant? It's not exactly normal that I get visitors who let themselves in at nine-thirty in the morning. How did you even get in? The door needs a card to be unlocked, and I'm pretty sure there's only two made in existence."

"How? Jonas. He gave me the original card after I bought him lunch yesterday; he's really easy to persuade, given you get him in a good mood." Grant replied, adding a wink when he finished.

"If this thing about his good mood involves Liz, then please, keep it to yourself. I don't even want to know." Cammie shook her head, a smile on her face.

"No, of course you don't." Grant whispered, almost instantly setting a very somber mood in the room.

"Well, let's just stop beating around the bush, shall we? Why don't you just tell me why you're here; it'll make things easier for the two of us." Cammie said, resting her head on her hand.

"I just wanted to know how you're doing." Grant mumbled, finding the edges of the table suddenly interesting.

"Oh." Cammie's tone faltered. "I'm doing...fine. I mean," she sighed, "I'm getting there. It's only been three weeks, after all."

Grant nodded in agreement. "I know, but with the...erm...baby thing on the way. I can only imagine how hard it must be for you."

"It is, but its not like there's anything I can do. I'll just have to accept what life gives me, it's like that famous phrase; when life gives you lemon, you make lemonade."

"I see..." Grant trailed off and Cammie let out an impatient sigh.

"Grant, just stop beating around the damn bush, will ya? It's really annoying me. Spit it out."

"Fine! But you, first, need to stop giving me the evils," he paused as he waited for her eyes to stop being narrowed. "Okay, thank you. Well, Bex and Liz sent me here to ask how you're really doing. They feel as though you've been very...shall we say, closed since you know Zach's...erm, death. And they are really worried, Cammie. We all are."

"I understand your concerns, but I like to think that I'm still a bit shell-shocked about what's been happening. I feel like Zach's demise has still not fully hit me yet, I feel like this is all just a bad nightmare and that one morning I would wake up with him next to me, but that's far from the truth. For now though, I'm fine, I really am. And if it counts for anything, tell Bex and Liz that I'll be on leave for a while, like maybe four or so years."

Grant's jaw immediately dropped, and Cammie was almost afraid that she'd need to call in the doctors to close it up. "Wha-what do you mean..leave? Four...years? That's in...insane!" He quaked, looking at her as if she was almost insane.

"What's wrong with that? I want to be the best mum I can be, and besides it's not like I'll stop being a spy or anything. I'm still going to be a spy, only more like a Pavement Artist, like before. I don't want to risk my life on a mission anymore," she explained and Grant, despite his initial reaction, understood. She didn't want to risk her life because she was afraid that she might just have the same faith like Zach did.

"He would've been proud of you, you know. Zach, I mean. He knows how important the job is for you and for you to sacrifice it...I couldn't think of any other way of being a great mum, really. I am just really so sorry that this had to happen to you." Grant mumbled, looking her in the eyes as he did so.

"Don't be sorry, Grant. Who knows? Maybe Zach's soul reincarnated into to this baby right here," she patted the place where a bulge would soon be appearing on her stomach area jokingly.

"In that case; a life for a life, right?" A ghost of a smile came upon his face; the mood was still too somber for a real smile.

Cammie only nodded in agreement. Perhaps Grant was right, a life for a life.

* * *

**Please tell me if you're currently find the whole thing confusing! I'm prepared for mean reviews (as long as they are stating the truth, of course!) And if you like it...then please review too! I appreciate reviews, good or bad. :D  
**


	5. Chapter Five: Zach & Anne K-I-S-S-I-N-G

_Disclaimer: Erm..nope._

* * *

It has been three weeks since Zachary Goode was proclaimed dead by the CIA and was forced to leave his past life behind. In that time span, he has managed to live another man's life. Under the name George Winters, he works as a staff in one of CIA's database agency with his three housemates; Anne Edgers, Mario Godanza and Mark Godanza.

To say that his job is boring is a big understatement. Anne first described it as exciting while the brothers said the job was exhilarating, but as he sat down on his office chair, scrolling through endless information about some low grade criminal, he couldn't help but wonder how the other three found the job exciting and exhilarating. To him, it was anything but.

"Boo!" Anne exclaimed as her head popped out from the other side of Zach's booth. She had specifically asked for Zach to be placed there under the reason of wanting to train him, but they both knew there was a deeper reason to that. However, Zach didn't want to question it -not yet, at least.

"Hi, Anne," he replied flatly, not even bothering to look up from his computer screen.

"Aww. What's wrong Georgie Porgie?" Anne instantly asked. Zach had learnt that Anne does not waste time beating around the bush, and instead would just cut to the chase and pounce you- just like now.

"Nothing." Zach replied.

"Really? I don't believe you."

"Not everyone does," he sighed, finally looking away from his screen. "What do you need, Anne?"

Upon his words leaving his mouth, Anne instantly mocked a face of hurt. "I'm offended, Georgie. Can't one lady friend say hello to a man friend without being asked of intentions?

Zach quirked his eyebrows, amused. "You can. But that specific man friend couldn't help asking about said lady's intentions."

"Well, that man friend better stop that habit or else."

"Man friend never said it was a habit."

"Oh, but it is, George. It is." Anne suddenly whispered in a tone one would regard as seducing.

"Well, I guess we'll have to leave it at that then." Zach said, instantly dropping the subject; he saw what was coming. He had feared that this would happen; Anne had dropped far too many hints, too many times in the past three weeks and though Zach had never returned any of those hints, he's starting to get the feeling that he might soon. And that, that's the thing that's scared him most.

"Fine. Fine! I give up, I'll tell you my intentions." Anne said and winked at him.

However, Zach ignored this and just when back to reading what he was reading before. Anne was not deterred, if anything the act only fueled her more.

"Dinner? Would you like to dinner with me? That's my only intention, you know."

"Okay." Zach agreed. Maybe this was his chance to clear things up with her, then again maybe it wasn't.

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me, George. Mario and Mark were going to come too, but they were just busy with transferring and reviewing some last minute files about the latest heist in Egypt." Anne said as she finished the last crumb of her fried chicken.

Had Zach been working for the database agency longer, he would've known that Anne was lying. There was no heist. Their agency didn't accept the Egyptian heists anymore; there were just too many of them and most of them were very vague anyway, so solving their matters would be a waste of time -at least for their agency. The CIA had another agency based in Egypt for the Egyptian matters, but, of course Zach didn't know that, and Anne was planning to take full-advantage of that.

"I'm glad I did, anyway. You were right; the food here is the best, it kind of reminds me of home, actually." Of Cammie too, he added in his thoughts.

"Really, now? Well that's a coincidence; the place reminds me of my old place too. That's why I've been coming here so much. It's my favourite restaurant." Anne smiled sweetly, her deep red velvet lips spreading across her glowing face.

Zach couldn't even begin to wonder how much effort she had made to turn herself into an even more beautiful being in less than three wore a deep red dress that stopped just above the knees and matched it with red heels. Her hair was put in a low bun, a few strands framing the sides of her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Anne asked, setting her plate to one side and leaning in just a few centimetres closer.

'Oh, nothing...just how pretty you are." Zach replied, but wanted to take the words back immediately, feeling guilty. Why was he saying words like those to a girl he barely knew, when another girl across the state, whom he really loved, should be the recipient?

Anne blushed, her cheeks growing as deep as her dress. "Why, thank you. That means a lot, you know."

"Really? How?" Zach inquired, feigning innocence. He already knew why, but he figured that once she starts explaining things, maybe he can get an opening and explaining things to her.

"Because I like you, George. Not like as in a friend. As in like as in love like. Hell, sometimes I think I even love you. Can you believe that? I've known you for three weeks, and I already love you. Sometimes, I think I'm pathetic but then I realise how can I not love you? You're perfect, George." Anne confessed.

Zach's eyes widened from shock. "What do you mean..you..love me? You can't. You must be joking."

"I wish I was, Zach. I really do, but I'm not." Anne shook her head and Zach figured that it was time to start telling her the truth, a final attempt into making her dislike him.

"Well, I guess if you do like me then I better start telling the truth." Zach gulped and closed his eyes, there was no turning back now.

A frown came upon Anne's face and her smile vanished. "What do you mean truth? Haven't you been telling the truth the whole time?"

"No," he shook his head. "I have not. I've kept lies -I've been living with lies ever since I came here, Anne. Please don't tell anyone this, but I'm not George Winters. I'm Zachary Goode. I used to be a spy, but then in one of the missions I did three weeks ago, I killed someone. And now that someone's boss is chasing me, and I can tell you right now that he will stop at nothing until my body is dead cold. So, I had to leave my girlfriend behind and start a new life here."

"And who is this girlfriend of yours?"

"Cameron Morgan."

"Of course." Anne nodded before letting a blanket of silence cover them.

"Say something, please." Zach finally said, unable to handle the tension any longer.

"I still love you. I don't care who you were with three weeks or three months ago. Zachary Goode is now dead, after all isn't he? You're mine, George Winters. The question is...will I be yours?"

Zach had not seen that one coming, but he knew had to answer and answer truthfully. "I don't love you, I'm sorry. I do like you, though. I mean, I don't think I can find myself falling in love with someone again, no just yet. I still need to get over Cam-" Zach's words were cut off as Anne roughly grabbed his collar and leaned in to kiss him. It was a surprise, but once he got over the initial shock, he found himself kissing back.

Sooner that the two of them had expected though, they had to separate from lack of air. "You're a good kisser, aren't you, Zach?" Anne winked at him.

"I've got much more talents, Anne. That's just the tip of the iceberg," he replied and winked back.

"Then, show me." Anne whispered across the table, teasing him.

"Oh, I will." Was Zach's only reply, before he led Anne out of the restaurant, her hand enveloped in his.

* * *

**I have some things to say, so please bear with me here.**

**- I know you hate me right now, but please review. **

**- I hate myself too, you know. Do you realise how much I just want to delete this chapter? I promise that the next chapter will be SO much better **

**- My updates won't be as regular as before anymore because school will start again in three days and I plan on going back and improving the previous four chapters. I'll probably publish two to three chapters a month, four if I get lucky. **

**- Like mentioned at the start, it's been three week since Zach was proclaimed dead. So it's really pretty early for Zach to be kissing some random girl (and doing more thing with her!). Someone please go kill him now, I give you full permission. And Anne too, just murderer her for me. XD  
**

**- Please review? I love all your reviews! I cannot believe I have 14 reviews for just four (horrible) chapters! I really appreciate all of them. **


	6. Chapter Six: Part One

_Disclaimer: ...BAZINGA! Lol. Jokes. I don't own anything you recognise!_

* * *

Ring, ring, ring

Cammie stops from washing her dishes, and pick ups the phone. "Hello?"

"Cammieee, how has the most loveliest person ever to be born on this planet been?" A high-pitched voice, which Cammie immediately recognised to be Macey's, sing-songs from the other side of the phone.

"Ow, Mace. That hurt my ear, please don't do that again. It's not good for me and the baby!" she protested. Grimacing, she held the phone up a feet or two away from her ears. These days, everything seemed so much louder to her.

"I know, I love you and missed you too, honey bunchkins." Macey replied sarcastically, completely ignoring her protests.

"I'm glad you did,because I didn't," she deadpanned, and the other side of the line instantly went quiet making Cammie laugh. "Oh, Macey," she starts as soon as her laughing started to die down, "you know I missed you. Do you know how hard it is to finish a 2 litre container of chocolate ice cream without you?"

Macey laughed in relief because for a moment she had thought that she didn't matter to Cammie anymore. "Still on the chocolate diet? It's been two weeks since I left woman, surely you're bound to change your cravings soon?"

"Nopety-doo. Looks like this baby is an ice-cream baby, at least that's what Jonas's theory is."

"Jonas has a theory about your cravings? Not that it's surprising, but for Christ sake its pregnancy! You are not supposed to give damn theories about that kind of thing."

"Oh, you never know. He has another theory that I'm getting twins, because apparently my stomach is too big."

"Girl, that is most certainly not a theory, that is an insult! Besides your bump isn't that big!"

Cammie bit the insides of her cheek, expect Macey to ruin her hopes. She loved the girl really, but sometimes she can just be a bit selfish and oblivious. In all honesty, Cammie would love to have twins even though Jonas's theory was the only hope she has.

"Erm..Macey, have you seen it? It's like I've swallowed two freaking basketballs!" Cammie described.

"No. Being based at England doesn't actually give me the opportunity to measure your baby bump you know," she pointed out.

"Oh, well, you can see it as soon as you come back." Cammie said dismissively.

"When are you coming back, anyway?"

"Me? Oh, I'm driving around town right now. Surprise?" Macey confessed and in return she heard a gasp from the other end of the line, exactly what she was hoping for.

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!" Cammie bellowed and now it was Macey's turn to turn down her loudspeaker's volume before she goes deaf.

"Yeah. Why do you think I would joke about something like that?"

"Because your Macey and you like to make fools out of people?" Cammie teased and Macey couldn't help but chuckle.

"Correction, I like to make fools out of people that are not pregnant. Pregnant people are crazy people. One does not simply make a fool out of them." Macey stated. "Whoops, lady, I'm at the parking lot now, I gotta go. I'll pick you up in about two hours, yeah? We'll get some ice cream to feed your cravings."

"Sounds like a plan! I can just drive up there, you know..."

"Sorry, lady. Last time I checked, pregnant women are crazy women, and crazy women are most certainly not allowed on the roads of America. It is dangerous, it can kill." Macey said playfully, but Cammie knew that she was dead-on serious.

With a dramatic, exasperated sigh, she gave up, knowing there is no use in arguing once Macey had stood her ground. "Fine. Fine, whatever."

"Great! See you in 2 hours!"

"Yeah, bye!" Cammie replied before hanging up.

* * *

**Guys, I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating earlier! I know I said I will be uploading three to four chapters a month, but I don't think that's going to happen. The best I can probably give you is a chapter or two every month until January. :| **

**Also, I know this chapter is a filler, but this is only the first half. I didn't want the flow of the chapter two be any more choppier so I decided to cut it into two bits. I'll upload the rest soon (AKA in two weeks!). **

**And one more thing, some shameless promotion: I have a new story that I think I will be able to update more often as it doesn't have such serious topics and a complicated plot.**

**Anyway, please review guys! I really really love all of them!**

**(Oh, and I changed chapter 5, so if you haven't read the second version, then I urge you to do so!)**


End file.
